1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device using a dye.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a photoelectric conversion device such as a solar cell converting light energy such as sunlight into electric energy, there has been known a dye-sensitized photoelectric conversion device using an electrode which has an oxide semiconductor and carries a dye to be sensitized. This dye-sensitized photoelectric conversion device is thought to be theoretically promising in terms of high efficiency, and costly very advantageous in comparison with a commonly spread photoelectric conversion device using a silicon semiconductor. Thus, the dye-sensitized photoelectric conversion device has attracted attention as the photoelectric conversion device in the next generation, and the development for practical use has been in progress.
In the dye used for the dye-sensitized photoelectric conversion device, for the purpose of improving conversion efficiency and the like, there has been known a technique using organic dye such as cyanine type dye (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-294303). Also, when a dye molecule has an electron-withdrawing group, it is thought to be effective in improving the conversion efficiency.